Tras escapar de Hogwarts
by favdi
Summary: George y Fred escapan de Hogwarts tras un monton de aplausos pero ¿que pasa después? Mini Fic


Volaron más de 100km pasando por ciudades y pueblos muggles, no sabían a donde ir precisamente

—¿Qué te parece ahí? — dijo George a Fred

—Vamos — contestó Fred e inclino su escoba hacia abajo para aterrizar. Enseguida lo hizo George. Ambos sabían que no era lo mejor llegar a la Madriguera o a Grimuld Place

Era un campo llevo de pasto verde, arboles y algunas rocas y al parecer estaba deshabitado, no había nadie alrededor

Los gemelos bajaron de sus escobas y se tiraron sobre el pasto, contemplando el cielo

—Ahora podremos seguir nuestra verdadera vocación libremente,¿ te das cuenta de lo que significa eso George? Nos haremos millonarios!

—Sí, no mas escuela, por fin el sueño de nuestra tienda!. Ahora ya nunca perderé el cariño por estas escobas—dijo George sonriente — Además mamá y papá ya no tendrán que preocuparse por el dinero porque nosotros los ayudaremos

Fred asintió y después soltó una carcajada

—Nunca olvidare la cara de Umbridge cuando nos subimos a las escobas — dijo riendo

George también soltó una carcajada

—La reverencia que nos hizo Pevees fue todo un honor, espero Peeves le este dando mas problemas, aunque tenemos por seguridad que Lee lo esta haciendo

—El también debió irse, desde el inicio de curso le dije que era hora de largarnos de Hogwarts

—No me sorprendería verlo por estos días en la tienda, que por cierto, ¿cuando la abrimos al Público? —dijo George

—Unos tres días más en lo que hacemos más Sortilegios— respondió Fred

—Cierto, nos los acabamos todos con esa asquerosa mujer y los surtidos saltaclase se vendieron todos

—Podremos vivir en el cuarto que esta arriba del local

Decidieron vivir ahí, pero también confirmaron los dos que era mejor ir al día siguiente a visitar a su madre para aclarar las cosas por lo que le enviaron una carta como anticipación

_Hola, Mamá, esperamos estés de lo mejor_

_Solo queríamos decirte que tal vez por estos días nos veas más seguido en Casa(o en el callejón Diagon) Si oyes algo sobre nosotros no creas nada. Pero tampoco vamos a mentirte, si, hemos decidido acabar de una vez el curso, alégrate, somos todo unos magos graduados y ahora comenzaremos nuestra tienda Weasley Wizard Wheezes en el número 93 del callejón Diagon_

_Ojala te alegres de sabernos vivos pues si no hubiéramos decidido irnos, tal vez no estuvieras leyendo esto y nunca volverías a leer algo de nosotros!! Ni oirías nuestra bella voz…_

_Te quieren tus hijos:_

_Fred y George_

Toc Toc

Nadie abrió

Toc Toc

Pero la casa no podría estar sola, Molly siempre estaba ahí

Toc Toc

Los gemelos decidieron pasarse, habían tocado más que nada por educación pero claro que sabían abrir aunque en la puerta un hechizo bloqueara el "alohomora"

Molly venia bajando de las escaleras

—HOLA MAMÁ! — gritarón

Molly no respondió, sólo los miró enfurecida

-Ah si claro, AHORA RESULTA que Fred y George son tan inteligentes que los profesores decidieron graduarlos antes de que terminará el curso, si ya leí toda la carta de Dolores Umbridge!

Parecía que iba a explotar, la habían visto enojada pero nunca tanto como esa ocasión.

-NUNCA CREI QUE LLEGARAN A HACERME ESTO, QUE VERGÜENZA, QUE DECEPCIÓN

Se miraron y retrocedieron poco a poco cada vez más hasta que cayeron por error sentados en el sofa

—Pero Umbridge tuvo la culpa! Además Filch nos quería azotar!!- dijo Fred

—Y Umbridge nos quería degollar! — Añadió George— Esa mujer es horrible, mamá, no supiste lo que le hizo a Harry?

—A Harry?- preguntó Molly un poco mas calmada y con aire preocupado— Que le hizo?

—Pues nada mas y nada menos que hacerlo escribir con una pluma hechizada con magia oscura, escribes y te rasga la piel al punto de que sangras y te queda una cicatriz para siempre— contestó Fred

Molly se tapo la boca y solto un gemido

—Entiendes mamá? Por eso decidimos lo del ED, Umbridge no cree a Harry , esta en contra de Dumbledore

—Bueno, niños pero podrían haberlo dicho a Ron que es prefecto, el pudo hacer algo— los gemelos tuvieron que contener la risa cuando Molly dijo eso— o decírselo a un profesor, vaya!.No se que será de ustedes ahora

—Calma, madre, ¿que será de nosotros?, pues por fin abriremos nuestra tienda y seremos millonarios, y ahora dispondremos de mas tiempo para experimentar en nuevos productos— dijo Fred

—Ah si? Y en donde estará su tienda, aquí? Claro que no, eso no lo permitiré

—No, mamá, estará en el número 93 del callejón Diagon- continuó George —Y no, no hemos robado dinero ni nos han prestado, mamá— agregó esto al ver la expresión de Molly — alquilamos el local por nuestras ganancias de vender productos en Hogwarts y pedidos que nos hacían

Fred asintió y añadió

—Como vez mamá , será un exitaso

Obviamente aun asi Molly no aprobaba la idea. Tomó aire para relajarse un poco y finalmente dijo

—Esta bien, pero si en una semana no veo grandes resultados, mandare una carta a Hogwarts solicitando permiso para que puedan regresar a terminar la escuela y sean algo mas de provecho,como todos sus hermanos, con esperanza, les darán oportunidad de terminar

Los gemelos prefirieron no decirle nada respecto a eso y solo asintieron.

Molly se sentía triste, enojada y decepcionada porque sus hijos gemelos no eran precisamente lo que ella espero que fueran pero tenía que confiar en ellos

—Por Ahora nos iremos , tenemos que entregar un pedido, pero al rato venimos a visitarte otra vez hermosa madre

Y con esto le dieron un beso al mismo tiempo, cada uno en una mejilla, cosa que consiguió sacarle una ligera sonrisa a Molly

Al fin y al cabo eran "sus chicos" tenía que confiar en ellos

Fred y George se guiñaron un ojo y salieron, decididos a seguir con sus sueños por siempre, a divertirse y divertir por siempre a la gente.


End file.
